Zech's Final Fight
by backstab
Summary: If you're lookin for a good series read this especially if you like Duo and Heero arguing with each other. Leave a review please!


Zech's Final Fight  
  
"Heero, come on you fag it's tome to go." "Leave me alone Duo I have more important things to do then talk to you." "Really do you?" "Yup!" "Shit, I'm under appreciated. I work everyday like a slave and you tell me to piss off." "Yeah, your point?" "I was gonna tell you something important, but screw you." "Okay now I'm gonna be forced to kick your ass!" Heero threw a fist straight at Duos' face. Duo barely dodged his fist, but his right fist connected right in Duos' chin. "Okay stop, Zech is in town." "Really?" "Yeah." "You can leave anytime you like Duo." "Huh. thrown away like common trash. Ya know you really break a person down." "Thanks for the F.Y.I." "No prob, anytime. See ya." Duo turned to leave the room still feeling Heeros' fist in his face. "'Bout time you left. fag." "Ya know you really piss me off you asshole." "Except when I save your ass on the battlefield," Heero said in a snide voice. " That never happens." Duo turned to walk out of the room for the thousandth time. "Oh yeah that's right I didn't mutilate the mobile suit behind you that was charging his beam rifle." Duo turned around hot red in the face. "That's one fucking time you stupid shit!" "Or when I stopped Zech from cutting you in half, or when." "Okay I get your point you've helped me in a couple of fights. Now SHUT UP and leave me alone!" "Your in my room, remember," Heero retorted hastily. "I'm leavin." Now I've gotta get ready for Zech, Heero thought. "Fag," Duo shouted as he ran out of the bathroom with water chasing him," Your not funny!" "You shouldn't have pissed me off yesterday ya idiot." "Well at least you didn't punch me this time." "Yeah, but now you're gonna have night terrors about the toilet again." "I'm going to get you back one of these days." "Have fun." "Did you here Lorena was in town?" "Yeah and get my gundams new wings installed I'll need it to beat Zech." "I had it installed the first day it came to me." "Maybe you're useful for something other then being my personal punching bag." Heero through his fists towards Duo, but missed intentionally, but it still made Duo duck and cover. "Okay here's my plan to beat Zech you assemble your beam rifle and blow him to hell and me and Deathscythe will turn his incinerated particles into mincemeat." "That's a great idea put a hole in the colony so everyone will suffocate, but that's okay because Zech will be dead." "Well that's my best idea." "That's, because you're a failure. I'm gonna keep radio contact with you and when I tell you to open the space colonies landing docks okay." "No!" "Do it or I'll kill you with my pinky." "Ya know the sad thing is you would probably keep your word, but even if you didn't I wouldn't want to try you." Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were." "That's right." "Never mind your still a dumb ass." "Shut the hell up!" "See ya later Duo" ( ( ( ( (  
  
Heero where are you, you're always there I just can't always find you. "Lorena." "Yes." "It's time to negotiate the treaty with the president of this colony." "Okay, thank you Frank. Have you by any chance heard anything about my brother Zech?" "No, sorry can't say I did. Would you like me to find out anything for you?" "No don't bother it's not that important." "Alright my lady, it's time to do what you do best." ( ( ( ( (  
  
"Hmm. you say the gundam, Wing Zero, is here, in this colony?" "That's affirmative sir. We have also seen gundam Deathscythe and the pilot, Duo." "Excellent, do we now where Duo lives, because he'll be with the other pilot." "No sir we haven't been able to identify where he lives he always disappears before we can find where he lives." "I see, put all our resources into this the pilots are swaying the opinion of the public to take actions against the world federation. When you find them contact me immediately." "Yes sir right away." "Well doesn't this suck Zech you put so much effort into finding us and we just pop out in your front door after we knock out all your guards. Shit, even Duo got in without tripping any alarms. Now back away from your desk slowly with your fingers interlocked."  
  
Done for now. Look for chapter 2 of Zech's Final Fight. Please leave a review. Thanks. 


End file.
